In a vehicle such as an automotive vehicle, recently, an input system is described in JP-A-2004-252760. In the input system, a display device is disposed in front of a driver of the vehicle. The display device has a display screen, on which multiple selection regions as command switches are displayed. The driver operates a remote operation unit, which is disposed at a position different from the display device, so that the driver selects one of the selection regions with using a cursor. Thus, the driver can select and determine the operation instruction corresponding to the selected one of the selection regions. In such an input system, when the remote operation unit is disposed near a hand of the driver, for example, when the remote operation unit is arranged on a side of a driver seat, and the driver operates the unit without seeing the unit, the driver can operates the unit with keeping a driving posture. Thus, it is convenient for the driver to operate the unit.
The screen image of the display screen of the display device in the input system changes from a selection and determination screen image having the selection regions to a next step screen image when the driver selects and determines one of the selection regions. The input system repeats to change the screen image, and finally, the display device displays an object screen image. Then, the driver inputs an operation instruction on the object screen image so that an object operation is performed. The input system has this hierarchical structure. Thus, setting and changing operation of various control instructions can be executed.
However, in the in-vehicle input system, when the driver wants to return the screen image from the present one to the previous one, the driver operates “a return switch” which is different and independent from the remote operation unit, or the driver selects and determines “a return icon,” which is displayed and fixed to a right upper area of the screen image, so that the screen image of the input system returns from the present step to the previous step. When the driver operates the return switch independently arranged from the remote operation unit, the driver has to find a position of the return switch, and check the return switch. Then, the driver operates the return switch. Thus, it is not convenient for the driver. Further, when the driver operates the return icon displayed on the right upper side of the screen image, it is necessary for the driver to move a cursor to the return icon as an object icon via one or more selection regions in turn. These operations are also not convenient for the driver.